Whirling Crescendo
by ShiVoodoo
Summary: Sona recebe um inesperado convite para tocar em Noxus. O que estará por trás disso? -Supostamente era um OneShot mas o futuro só Deus dirá- SonaxDraven e talvez alguns outros ships
1. Camarote nº 5

Tenho essa fic postada no Nyah!Fanfiction também, mas resolvi postá-la por aqui também :D Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>A casa de ópera estava lotada, todos os ingressos esgotados em poucas horas. Após soltar seus longos cabelos azuis, Sona sentou-se no camarim, em frente ao grande espelho. Essa seria sua única apresentação da temporada em Noxus, então era esperado casa cheia. Até mesmo Jericho Swain, atual líder da cidade-estado, estaria presente. Alias, sua apresentação fora requisitada pelo próprio.<p>

Sona refletia e se preparava para o concerto enquanto penteava os cabelos, encarando-se no espelho. Ao ouvir uma batida na porta, se virou. Uma mulher alta, vestida com um traje de gala,e usando um penteado impecável para segurar seus fios loiros,entrou apressadamente. Trazia uma prancheta, e um óculos na ponta do nariz.

-10 minutos,Sona. Ainda não terminou com o cabelo?

Sorrindo, a garota balançou a cabeça em negativa. Apesar de ser um pouco rígida, Tirzah era uma excelente produtora/assistente/organizadora/porta-voz/secretária entre tantas outras coisas. Ela que resumidamente cuidava de todas as burocracias e detalhes de técnicos. Sona admitia que não entendia absolutamente nada sobre isso, então era grata em ter alguém de confiança para cuidar das partes chatas.

-Eu te ajudo, me dá essa escova.- Sem muita cerimônia, Tirzah pegou a escova da mão de Sona.- Por que você resolveu dispensar Nora mesmo? Agora está atrasada. Não acho uma boa atrasar um espetáculo em que o próprio Swain estará presente, ah não mesmo...Lembre-se que agora você é uma cidadã Demaciana, e bem ,você sabe como são todos esses Noxianos...- Ela abaixou o tom de voz – Ainda estou espantada que você foi convidada a tocar aqui... imagina só, esses...esses... _bárbaros_ ainda apreciam alguma arte além do massacre?

Isso também espantava um pouco Sona. Nunca imaginou um convite para se apresentar justo aqui, todos sabem da imagem não muito positiva que Noxus tem. Noxus é uma máquina de guerra, e eles tem orgulho disso. Ela tinha saudades de casa,cansada de tanto viajar. Depois de passar um bom tempo viajando por toda Valaran, Sona estava pronta para retornar para casa, mas recebeu uma mensagem que o próprio Grande-General de Noxus requisitava uma apresentação. O termo usado era mais como "convidava" mas todos sabiam que na real não haveria muita escolha. Aparentemente Swain era um amante das artes, e se interessou pelo talento da jovem artista. Sona ficou feliz em saber que apesar da cidade ser tão fortemente militar e rígida, ainda havia algum apreço pela musica.

Terminado o penteado, Sona se levantou e, depois de se olhar pela ultima vez no grande espelho, saiu em passos firmes até a porta. Passou de leve os dedos pelas cordas de Etwahl e sentiu uma leve vibração, uma resposta do instrumento ao seu toque. Com um gesto de sua mão, Etwahl flutuou e se manteve a frente da mestra. Era hora do espetáculo.

No camarote central, a única iluminação que vinha era a que penetrava pela pequena abertura deixada na cortina de veludo. Jericho Swain se encontrava sentado na poltrona mais próxima da bancada, observando a movimentação na plateia e em outros camarotes vizinhos. Vez ou outra alguém o cumprimentava com acenos respeitosos, que ele retribuía brevemente. Continuou imóvel quando ouviu a porta se abrir e dois homens passarem por ela, sentando-se nas poltronas atrás.

-Senhor, está tudo de acordo. - Disse o homem que se sentou mais a direita do Grande General, aparentemente desconfortável com o traje de gala que estava vestindo.

-Obrigado, Darius.- Ao perceber o aparente desconforto da Mão de Noxus, disse- E aproveite o espetáculo. Você também, Draven.

O que recebeu em troca foi um cuchicho de desdém da cadeira de trás. Ele estava com um traje casual, mas ao contrário do irmão não parecia que estava sufocando lá dentro. Vestindo o traje muito mais informalmente, estava com os botões do colarinho desabotoados e sem gravata, com o terno aberto. Se sentava desleixadamente atrás dos outros dois, sem qualquer interesse na apresentação.

-Alguém fala por que é mesmo que eu estou aqui...?

-Porque é necessário. Acredite que eu não te requisitaria aqui se não fosse _estritamente_... necessário.- Darius respondeu, observando o palco. Aparentemente o concerto começaria em instantes.

Swain abriu um pouco mais as cortinas, e o ambiente ficou mais iluminado. O murmurinho na plateia foi diminuindo a medida que as luzes diminuíam, e todas as luzes se focavam no palco.

Sona estava no centro do palco, atrás das cortinas fechadas. Com seu longo vestido azul arrastando no chão,seu corset bem apertado com detalhes em dourado, e com os cabelos caindo em uma cascata azul e dourada nos ombros, ela parecia uma divindade. Banhada pela luz dos refletores, ela respirava fundo e se concentrava, sentindo uma corrente elétrica correndo pelos seus dedos, e percorrendo todo o corpo enquanto toca de leve nas cordas de Etwahl. Olhou em frente quando as pesadas cortinas de veludo se abriram. O publico olhava atento e ansioso, em silêncio. Ela olhou por toda a extensão da opera. Sorriu. Casa realmente cheia, ela sentia gosto em tocar para tanta gente. Tentou identificar as pessoas no camarote, mas não conseguiu.

Com uma reverência leve, se endireitou e começou com os primeiros acordes. Uma musica suave e feliz que encantava sempre, até mesmo a pessoa mais amarga. Sentia a resposta do instrumento cada vez em mais forte, até sentir um arrepio que percorreu toda a espinha, elevando Sona alguns centímetros do chão. Suas longas madeixas seguiam o ritmo da musica, flutuando como se estivesses embaladas por uma correnteza gentil. A Mestra das Cordas ouviu suspiros de espanto e de surpresa da plateia, o que a fez sorrir mais ainda.

Seguiu todo o repertório, nunca se decepcionando com a resposta do público. Ouvia soluços e choros reprimidos nas musicas que tocavam nas piores feridas, mas também risos e bençãos nas melodias curativas.

Draven se endireitou na cadeira assim que viu a musa no palco. Haviam dito para ele que era alguma artista nova em ascensão, mas imaginava que "_nova"_ se referia apenas a sua carreira. A garota era radiante, com uma aura espectral. Ela trajava um vestido longo que se embalava a cada nota, com um decote um pouco além do convencional. O corset apertado só enfatizava isso mais ainda.

As musicas de Sona causavam mais do que o habitual nas pessoas. Muito se especulava sobre, alguns diziam que era o misterioso instrumento que ela carregava desde pequena que lhe dava esse poder .Enquanto outros diziam que ela era uma bruxa que enfeitiçava e controlava os mortais. Mas uma coisa é certa, todos os que ouvem a jovem tocar uma nota sequer, se sentem mudados. Para bem ou para mau. Naquele momento, Draven não sabia muito bem explicar o que estava sentido. Uma onde de calor e felicidade o invadiu, algo que nunca sentira antes, mas logo em seguida foi como se uma onda do mar o tivesse atingido, gelando-o até os ossos. Ele não ousava olhar para os outros presentes na pequena sala; sabia que também estavam passando por essas sensações.

A garota era um só com Etwahl agora. Todas os acordes saiam como se fossem parte da alma dela, ela tocava com todo o seu ser. Sabendo que estava próximo da hora do gran finale, Sona se preparava para o ponto alto da noite, até que um grito, estridente e cheio de pavor a tirou do transe. Ela desceu ao chão interrompendo o concerto, e olhou com os olhos estreitos para a plateia, procurando a origem do som.

Foi como se a plateia tivesse saído de um sono pesado. Alguns não sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo, enquanto a maioria estava ciente do grito, e também procurava de onde veio. De uma das entradas laterais, uma mulher havia entrado e agora corria em direção ao palco. Sona conseguiu ver que ela mancava, e segurava algo junto a barriga, com uma expressão de profunda dor. Ao chegar mais perto viu que o que ela segurava era o próprio abdômen, que estava ensanguentado, manchando todo o caro tapete.

Alguns metros a cima dela, Draven estava em estado de alerta passando os olhos pelas poltronas abaixo. Ao se virar para gritar com Darius, só viu o irmão saindo correndo pela porta, gritando ordens para os homens do Alto Comando que estavam no corredor. Então esse desgraçado sabia que algo ia acontecer? Swain permanecia intacto, mas agora também de pé observando as pessoas saírem correndo pelas portas laterais.

- Feche a casa. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai. Você sabe o que fazer. - Foram suas palavras para Draven. Ele sabia que Darius já havia cuidado de tudo isso, mas parecia claro que ele não queria a compania de Draven ali. Deu uma ultima olhada para Sona que ainda estava parada no palco, confusa e sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Se virou e saiu apressado do camarote.


	2. As the dust clears

div class="design keep_on" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 22.5px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 8px; vertical-align: baseline; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"  
>div class="note" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #666666; font-size: 14px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; line-height: 24px; margin: 20px 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-style: italic; font-stretch: normal; box-shadow: 0px 5px 6px -4px; background: transparent;"<br>h4 style="outline: none; margin: 15px 0px 5px; font-family: inherit; line-height: 1; color: inherit; text-rendering: optimizelegibility; font-size: 18px !important;" /h4  
>div  
>div  
>div class="historia resizeabletext keep_on" style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 22.5px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 8px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"<br>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sona sentia seu coração quase saindo pela boca. A mulher continuava andando em sua direção, e a plateia estava em pânico. Pelo visão periférica conseguia ver todos correndo para as saídas, mas não ousava tirar os olhos dela. Quando ouviu outro grito estridente, aparentemente de um dos camarotes, despertou e sentiu as pernas novamente. Saltou do palco, caindo suavemente no fosso de orquestra, que se encontrava vazio. Foi em direção a mulher, e voltou a tocar./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ao ouvir as primeiras notas algumas pessoas chegaram a se virar, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo. Aquela louca não estaria querendo continuar com o espetáculo nessa situação, estaria? Os poucos que se viraram, a encontraram ajoelhada no chão, ainda tocando o Etwahl, ao lado da senhora ferida. Ela agora estava ajoelhada no chão, ainda pressionando o abdômen.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sona não tinha como salvar aquela desconhecida. Ela havia perdido muito sangue, e feito um esforço absurdo andando até aquele lugar. A musica de Sona apenas a anestesiava um pouco, fazendo a dor diminuir e deixar aquilo tudo menos doloroso. Mas ela não queria transparecer o fim trágico que viria, então continuou tocando com o rosto o mais sereno e concentrado possível.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Os corredores, que levavam até as cabines dos camarotes, já haviam sigo esvaziados, e Draven podia ouvir a gritaria no saguão a style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" Uh-Oh, as pessoas já devem ter sacado que vão ficar aqui um bom tempo. emEncontrou Darius parado na frente de um camarote, que fez um gesto com a cabeça para que Draven o seguisse. Antes mesmo de chegar na pesada porta de madeira, já conseguia sentir o familiar cheiro de sangue./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"O Camarote nº 8 estava pintado de vermelho. Do chão ao teto sangue escorria, e corpos de no minimo 5 pessoas estavam esquartejados espalhados pela sala. Draven assobiou ao entrar, desviando de um cadáver caído entre uma mesa e outra.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Mas que festa hein.- Disse para ninguém em particular, observando o sangue nas paredes.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Não mexa em nada...- Ele ouviu a voz do irmão. Darius ainda estava no corredor averiguando se nenhum civil resolveria voltar e se aventurar por ali.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Já sei ,já sei, não precisa dizer. - Draven se abaixou, observando os cortes nas costas de uma mulher no chão. Cortes profundos e em pontos vitais mostravam que o assassino sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Com uma ultima olhada pela sala, Draven gargalhou e disse:p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Que sorte, tu tá com um sádico solto por ae hahahahahahahah.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Eu sei, parece até meu aniversário. - Darius resmungou mal-humorado.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Uma musica gentil invadiu o camarote, e ambos se voltaram para a bancada. Avistaram Sona ajoelhada no chão, ao lado da mulher desconhecida, tocando suavemente. Os dois se entreolharam, e saíram apressados da sala, um para cada lado.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Darius desceu o ultimo lance de escadas,e encontrou o saguão em pandemônio. Passou reto e ignorou gritos e pedidos de explicações, e se dirigiu a um dos homens que estavam bloqueando as portas.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Eu não ordenei que fossem atrás da em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"única sobrevivente? - emDarius rosnou entre os dentesem style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;",/empróximo ao soldado./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Senhor, tentamos mas a multidão está descontrolada, nós-p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Mas Darius não deu ouvidos a desculpa do subalterno,pois viu pelo canto do olho um vulto pular o lance de escadas e sair correndo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–DRAVEN PARA DE BALANÇAR ESSE MACHADO POR AÍ. -Ele havia finalmente perdido a calma.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Mas de jeito maneira Draven andaria desarmado pelo teatro com um assassino a solta. Isso se ele ainda estivesse lá, mas por via das duvidas... O irmão havia escondido suas armas no camarote, pois Darius não queria levantar suspeitas, já que não se sabia ao certo se algo aconteceria. Draven tinha algumas facas de arremesso escondidas na roupa e uma adaga, então não estaria indefeso, mas resolveu desobedecer as ordens do irmão mesmo assim.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Seguindo a trilha de sangue, e ouvindo os passos de seu irmão logo atrás, Draven chegou até onde Sona se encontrava. Ela levantou o olhar para os dois, com os olhos um pouco lacrimejados ela não conseguia enxergar o rosto de nenhum deles.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Você que está fazendo isso? - O mais velho perguntou a Sona, sem olhar para ela. Estava ajoelhado, examinando a mulher ,agora deitada, e verificando sinais vitais.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sona confirmou de leve com a cabeça.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Consegue salvá-la?p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sinal de negativa. Draven observava de pé, um pouco afastado. Os dedos de Sona continuavam a sua dança pelas cordas, mas sua expressão já demonstrava certo cansaço.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sem mudar a expressão, Darius se voltou para a mulher. Ela tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, apesar de quase todos os seus órgãos internos estarem esparramados no carpete.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Mantenha-se consciente. Você viu quem fez isso?p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Eu vou morrer, não vou? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso fraco. A musica a deixava entorpecida, e ela a muito já não sentia nada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Vai. E logo, não temos muito tempo. Você viu quem fez isso?p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"– Não... não consegui ver o rosto... apenas vultos, quando olhei para o lado... vultos rápidos...- e olhando para Sona, suspirou- Eu tentei fugir, não achei que iria tão longe...p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Em um espasmo, ela segurou a mão de Darius, e em um instante, estava morta. Ele ouviu as mãos de Sona caírem pesadas sob as cordas. Se levantou, agora com o smoking imundo de sangue, deixando o corpo no mesmo lugar.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Draven, escolte a senhorita Buvelle até seus aposentos. - E ao ver a boca do irmão abrir em protesto, completou sério: - É uma em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"ordem.em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"O irmão mais novo o observou indo embora, em passos largos. Olhou para a musa, e ela continuava paralisada no mesmo lugar, visivelmente exausta. Ela havia ouvido a ordem do estranho. Aparentemente ela deveria ir para seu quarto escoltada por esse homem ao seu lado. Mas tudo parecia ter sido dito a kilometros de distância. Ela parecia não fazer parte daquela cena.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Acho melhor se levantar logo, não é um alvo muito difícil aqui parada no meio do nada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Alvo? O que estava acontecendo?emTentou se levantar, mas sentiu o vestido pesado e a puxando para baixo. O tecido havia absorvido muito sangue que empoçou ao redor de Sona, e até Etwahl estava sujo. Ela estremeceu, e tentou ir até o seu quarto o mais normalmente possível, mas sentia suas pernas falharem. Ignorou o homem a seguindo, e percebeu que o caos continuava no saguão, onde as pessoas aparentemente não podiam sair do style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;" Por que? Por que tudo isso está acontecendo?!/em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"As pessoas aos poucos começaram a notar a presença de Sona no grande cômodo de entrada da casa de opera. Os protestos e gritos aos poucos pararam, e todos os olhares se focaram nela. Ela ali imunda, pingando sangue onde passava,com os olhos vermelhos e aspecto cansado. Não era exatamente a imagem que ela gostava que tivessem dela. Graciosa, divina e perfeita, era assim que eles deveriam ver ela, não naquele estado!p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Não contendo as lagrimas, Sona se abraçou em Etwahl e saiu correndo escada acima, em direção a seus aposentos. Não se importava se aquele homem estranho a estava seguindo, ou se as pessoas estavam falando dela, ou se estavam se matando. Ela só queria sumir por alguns séculos.p  
>div 


End file.
